


The Councillor

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Qui-Gon was never shy about his opinions of the Jedi Council. And now his former Padawan and current flirting partner has become the youngest Councillor in centuries.





	The Councillor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).



Qui-Gon checked Obi-Wan’s quarters first, then the archives.

No Obi-Wan.

He tried the training halls, where he found Anakin, busy with his Ataru instead of the History of the Galactic Republic seminar he was supposed to take. He sent his Padawan to his datapads, but his former Padawan was still missing.

He knocked on the door of Bant’s quarters.

No Obi-Wan.

Quinlan’s quarters.

No Obi-Wan.

That’s when he realized he was an idiot.

His former Padawan certainly wasn’t trying to escape him but he was probably in need of solid meditation, so he had gone where he always went.

Determined, Qui-Gon limped to the Room of the Thousand Fountains, grimacing. He wasn’t always as regular in his physical therapy as he should have, with the beginning of the war, and his old Naboo’ scar was hurting.

He could have commed Obi-Wan, of course, but he wanted to speak to him face to face.

Not like Obi-Wan who had chosen to send him a simple comm’ to tell him he had been elevated to the High Council.

A damn comm’!

When he spotted Obi-Wan, kneeling under some sort of purple small tree, Qui-Gon stopped for a moment. Obi-Wan looked tired, stressed, even in meditation. He had taken too much responsibilities and becoming a High Councillor certainly wouldn’t help.

Stop for a damn minute and think, for once, murmured a voice in his head that sounded terribly like Mace Windu. After Naboo, Qui-Gon had worked with a Mind Healer about his habit to rush into troubles without backup, or a plan, but it was still an effort to stop and think.

Obi-Wan had announced his nomination by comm’, that meant he was unsure of Qui-Gon’s reactions.

He wasn’t probably ashamed of it, Obi-Wan was a supporter of the Council, not like Qui-…..

A grimace.

Yes, Qui-Gon had had strong words about the Council, those last years, and his friendship with Mace had suffered for it. And he was ready to admit that he wasn’t always in the right. Sometimes it was easier to rage against the Council that against the unfairness of the galaxy.

And Obi-Wan, who had heard him again and again, was now a Councillor.

Obi-Wan who had needed years after Naboo to regain his self-worth. To achieve a friendship with Qui-Gon, equal to equal, and not former Padawan to former Master. And to let grow, in the last year, something else, something unnamed, some….yes, some flirting.

Was Obi-Wan worried his new position would separate them, break what was ready to happen?

Qui-Gon went to kneel with him. He waited patiently for Obi-Wan to open his eyes.

“Congratulations, my friend,” he began, and Obi-Wan blushed. He still had difficulties with compliments.

Qui-Gon took a big breath, then he offered his hand. The colour went redder on Obi-wan’s cheeks but he took his hand, for the first time. Qui-Gon leaned down and kissed it, earning himself a choked breath.

“I’m very happy for you and I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful Councillor.”

“Qui-…”

“And I would happy if you accepted to go to lunch with me, Dex’s? To celebrate.”

“To celebrate my beginning as a member of a Council you despise?”

“My words exceed my feelings sometimes. And I was wrong. I know the worth of the Jedi of the Council. I know how much they work. It was wrong of me to make them bear my frustration about the galaxy. And I know you’ll be the honour of this Council.”

“Oh Force, don’t say thing like that.”

Qui-Gon kissed his hand again and he felt the shiver it caused.

“If not to celebrate, would you accept a lunch as a date? It’s not the most traditional meal for that, but…”

“Yes!!” Obi-Wan himself startled at his own tone, louder, pressing, and he started again, with less virulence:

“Yes, please.”  And he was so radiant, the pleasure erasing the stress, the exhaustion, Qui-Gon felt his heart jump in his chest.

He took Obi-Wan’s bearded cheek in his free hand.

“Perhaps it is forward of me, before even a date, but if I could…”

“Oh stop negotiating like that, don’t you know that I…” And Obi-Wan didn’t finish his sentence and took the matter in his own hands: he kissed Qui-Gon first.

Qui-Gon opened to the kiss with joy. One day, Obi-Wan would understand how proud of him he was, how much he adored him. One day, the younger man would be ready to finish that sentence he had just stifled against Qui-Gon’s mouth.

They had time, the Councillor and the maverick of the Order, Qui-Gon would make sure Obi-Wan wouldn’t lose himself in the politics of his role and Obi-Wan would make sure Qui-Gon remembered that sometimes, a Jedi could achieve more with an hour of politics with the good person than in a fortnight of waving a lightsaber around.

With a sigh, Qui-Gon started the second kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
